


The Essay That Earned Draco Detention

by NuclearNik



Series: Halloween Drabbles 2019 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: Written for Draco's Den Hunt for the Horcruxes 2019 Day 3 - Salazar Slytherin





	The Essay That Earned Draco Detention

**Essay on Salazar Slytherin by Draco Malfoy, Year 2.**

_ Grade: T _

_ See detention slip for further information _

Salazar Slytherin was the greatest wizard of his time. Born in the tenth century, he was a talented parselmouth, and powerful legilimens. His vision for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would have raised the institution to great esteem if only his fellow founders had toughened up and done what was best for the magical world, rather than wussing out and feeling sorry for the Muggle-borns. 

At some point after the establishment of Hogwarts, Salazar was responsible for the construction of a historical landmark: The Chamber of Secrets. He meant to use it to purge the school of any students who were unworthy of magical learning, leaving education for the pure-blooded families. 

By purge, I mean kill. I don't condone murder, but you have to admit there's  _ something _ logical about his plan. Muggles are primitive and dirty, and they want to steal our magic. The magic that's been in our blood for centuries! 

In short, Salazar Slytherin has had his reputation tarnished over the years, mostly due to the sympathizers of his friend-turned-enemy, that prat Godric Gryffindor, and I see no reason to besmirch the name of a perfectly respectable wizard just because a few Muggle-borns were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

And bugger Godric Gryffindor.


End file.
